


Lips of an Angel

by AllHailQOS



Category: AEW
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailQOS/pseuds/AllHailQOS
Relationships: Sammy Guevara/Jon Moxley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Lips of an Angel

Sammy yawns as he tosses and turns in bed, trying to get his mind to stop so he could go to bed, but he knew that wouldn’t be the case. A sigh falls from his lips as he shoves the blanket away from his body and sits up. He reaches over and grabs his phone from the nightstand; groaning slightly when he sees that it is 3:30 AM. 

“Damn insomnia.” He mutters as he climbs out of bed and shivers when his feet touch the cold hardwood floor of his bedroom. 

_You never had a problem sleeping when he was with you._ His mind reminds him and he growls lightly as he grabs a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Putting them on, he pads out of his room and goes into the kitchen 

Grabbing a cup out of the cabinet, he brews himself a cup of coffee and lets his mind wander. 

_Jon walks up to Sammy and wraps his arms around the younger man’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. “Hi baby boy.”_

_Sammy turns around and wraps his arms around Jon’s neck, smiling softly. “Hi.”_

_”I’m sorry I wasn’t there this morning when you woke up, I wanted to go to the gym for a little bit.”_

_Sammy nods. “It’s fine baby, really it is.”_

Sammy jumps softly when the coffee pot beeps and he pulls the cup out of the pot, beginning to put the sugar and milk in it. 

_You know what you have to do, Sammy. You got to call him._

Taking a sip of his coffee, the young man walks out of the kitchen and goes into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he pulls out his phone and goes to his contacts, clicking on Jon’s. 

After a few rings, Jon picks up the phone “Hello? Sammy? Why are you calling so late?”

“I just wanted to talk to you, Jon, to hear your voice.” 

“I can’t talk to loud, she’s in the next room.” He murmurs. “It’s really good to hear your voice. Does he know?” 

“No. He’s sleeping.” 

“Why are you calling this late, Sammy? After all this time?”

The younger man takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “I really miss you, Jon. I know that when we broke up, your told me never to contact you again but I needed to talk to you. I needed to hear your voice. Needed to tell you how much I still love you.” 

Silence falls over the two men and after a few minutes, Jon takes a deep breath. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to tell me that. I still love you, Sammy. But there’s one problem that’s keeping us from being together again.”

“What’s that?” He asks. 

“We’re both in relationships.” 

“We can break up with them. Plus, I still have that house that is about an hour outside of the city.”

A chuckle falls from Jon’s lips. “You’re right. Pack only what you need, I’ll be there to pick you up in ten minutes.” 

“Okay.” Sammy falls silent for a few seconds. “I love you, Jon.”

“I love you too, baby boy.”


End file.
